The Wedding
by Carrie4
Summary: It's a short story about a wedding. Okay it's Ginny's wedding. H/G and R/H


Hi

** **

**The Wedding**

**I've had the time of my life   
No I never felt like this before   
Yes I swear it's the truth   
And I owe it all to you **

It was a wonderful April morning. Ginny Weasley was lying in her "old" bed at the Burrow. 

She'd woken up to the sound of her mother working in the kitchen.

Today was Ginny's big day: She would marry her true love, in her opinion, the most wonderful man. Ginny smiled at these thought. In some way she felt like she was coming home after a long journey…

***

In her fifth year they had become rather close. Since Ron and Hermione were too absorbed in their own problems,

Harry felt a bit left out. So he was looking for some company and found Ginny. Out of their friendship he had given her a lovely Valentine's card but at the end of the year they **__**

simply drifted apart again without particular reason. Throughout the following years they simply 

co-existed

As a first year at Hogwarts, Ginny was rather skinny and always the smallest, and although Harry knew that Ginny was a special person, he had never had romantic feelings for her.

He didn't realize that she was slowly becoming an attractive young woman. 

Much to Ginny's dislike they never had a date or went to Hogsmeade together. When Harry finally left school for his Auror training they had lost touch till Ron's and Hermione's wedding three years ago. Ginny was Maid of Honor while Harry was Ron's Best Man. 

This was the first time they had met since school. Eventually Harry realized how foolish he had been all those years. Ginny was no longer the skinny little girl he remembered so well. Instead she had become a gorgeous women who was smart and quite charming. She had a wonderful figure that made men turn their heads whenever she walked past them. Her hair had become a wonderful tone of red and her eyes were definitely mysterious. 

But Harry too had become more handsome. He had grown up and was now about Ron's height. 

He also had a rather muscular body and when he finally closed his gaping mouth they had spent 

a wonderful evening together, laughing, dancing and enjoying each other's company.

Since that day Harry and Ginny had started to date seriously.

***

"Poor boy never knew what hit him." Ginny said to herself, smiling brightly. When she heard a soft knock she almost sang, "Come in!" 

The door opened and her mother stepped in, carrying a little tray. 

"I thought, that you must be hungry." Mrs. Weasley told her only daughter.

"Not really, Mum. I think that I'm a little nervous. But thanks for the orange juice." Ginny answered when she took the glass, drinking a little bit of the juice. Ever since Ginny told her mother that she would marry the famous Harry Potter soon, her mother had become rather sappy. Being sure that her mother would start to sob again she changed the subject rather quickly. 

"When's Hermione coming?" 

" Around thirty minutes, dear,"her mother said. The talked a little more before Mrs. Weasley told Ginny again about her childhood: Ever since Ginny saw the first picture of Harry Potter, she went around the Burrowtelling everybody who would listen: "When I'm grown up, I'll marry Harry Potter." Everybody just laughed at these thoughts but when Harry and Ginny announced their engagement, several of her brothers along with her parents remembered this little story. In fact, they made sure she would never forget about it. Just when her mother finished the little story they heard again a knock at the door.

"Come in, " Mrs. Weasley called.

This time the visitor was Hermione.

"Hello Ginny, hello Mother." Hermione greeted the two women with warm hugs. 

"Sorry I'm late, but Ron has some serious problems tying his tie." She excused herself.

"That's okay," Ginny smiled gently, "Mum just told me again about my childish fantasies," Ginny told her sister in law while jumping out of the bed."I think it's time," she continued when she headed for the bathroom.

Ginny needed the help of Hermione with dressing since she and Harry had decided to celebrate the wedding in the old fashioned Muggel- way. Ginny could still her the excitement in her father's voice when they told him so. "Molly dear. Have you heard them? Our little girl will marry in the Muggel- fashion. 

Absolutely wonderful" he repeated over and over again while dancing in little circles.

A few hours later, Ginny still only wore her bathrobe. Hermione, Angelina and Penelope, her sisters in law, were in her room chatting about former times, when Mrs. Weasley appeared telling them to get ready. Although they were having much fun, everybody knew that they were running out of time.

And so Hermione helped Ginny to dress up. When she finally wore her wedding dress. Angelina took the curlers out of Ginny's hair. Ginny had decided to leave her hair down. She just loved it in that way. Then Ginny turned around facing the women in her family.

"Just one little question: How do I look?"she asked her mother.

Suddenly the four women started sobbing, which worried Ginny a little.

"So bad, huh?" she asked anxiously.

Immediately Hermione started grinning. "Ginny, look into the mirror." The slightly older woman told her. "You look absolutely perfect. You'll be the most beautiful woman, today."

When Ginny looked into the mirror, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Is that really me?" she asked. "And is Harry already here, Mum?" 

"Yes dear, he'll wait downstairs." Her mother told her through her tears.

Then they fell into each other arms for a last hug before it was show time. The door opened again and Mr. Weasley was entering.

"You look amazing, pumpkin." He told her smiling, remembering that his little girl was not longer his, but Harry's.

"Thanks Daddy." She beamed at him and rushed forward to hug him tightly.

Mr. Weasley then took her hand and guided her down to the garden where the ceremony was being held, according to Ginny and Harry's wish. Hermione and the others were making their way to their places, leaving Ginny and her father at the beginning of a rather long aisle. Ginny saw her family and a few of Harry's and her school friends. She also spotted a few teachers like Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Even Snape was here, she realized. And there, in the first row, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were sitting. 

When the music started up Ginny saw everybody turning and looking at her and she suddenly panicked. She simply wasn't used to being at the center of attention, and it frightened her. 

She barely heard the music and she had no idea how she had made it through the aisle. She really wanted to look into Harry's face but he looked into the other direction and she knew that that was best. Otherwise it would mean bad luck. Then she reached Harry and immediately her mind was cleared when she looked into those green eyes.

Still she realized that if she tried speak, her lips would tremble.

"The bride and groom have decided to speak their personal vows." Ginny heard Cornelius Fudge say. Nobody had known about this so it was rather surprising for Ginny's family.

"Virginia Theresa Weasley, I love you with all of my heart and my soul. You're everything that I could ever hope to find in a woman," Harry said, his voice cracking slightly. "I promise to be there when you need me to fill your days with sunshine. I also promise to trust you and to respect you. I promise you to protect, support and encourage you through life's joys and sorrows." After these words Harry turned to Ron who smiled a rather watery smile. Harry took the ring from Ron and faced Ginny again. "Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. With this ring, I thee wed." 

Then Ginny raised her voice, her eyes never leaving Harry's. " I love you Harry James Potter. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to trust you and respect you, to laugh with you and to comfort you in times of sorrow. I promise you to love you in good times and when life seems harder. I promise you to share my hopes, thoughts and dreams." Then she turned to took the ring from Hermione, her Matron of Honor, and turned back to face the love of her life. " Just as this circle is without end my love for you is eternal. With these ring, I thee wed."

Then Cornelius Fudge spoke again: "It's my great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And the audience seemed to explode in cheers.

_ _

_~Hours later at Ginny's and Harry's house…_

Harry and Ginny lay side by side in their bed. Harry was playing with her hair, whispering soft words into her ear. Suddenly Ginny jumped up, leaving a rather puzzled Harry.

"I just want to show you something." Ginny smiled gently when she reached the bed again. In her right hand was a green envelope.

"And what do you want to show me, Mrs. Potter?" Harry asked her teasingly. Ginny handed him the envelope and when he opened it he saw a Valentine's card. The one which Harry had given her in her fifth year. He looked into her eyes, even more puzzled.

"Why have you kept it?" Harry asked her, smiling interestedly.

"I have kept it because in that year and on that day I fell in love with you," she whispered, as she wrapped her arms around him. "It was the first time I ever loved someone, aside from my crushes. I knew that if I gave you enough time you would come back to me." She smiled knowingly. Harry held her closer and he whispered into her ear. "Tomorrow we'll start looking for the singing get-well card. I'm sure it must be in one of these boxes.." He was silent when Ginny kissed him passionately.

"You wouldn't dare.. " Ginny whispered, and both burst out laughing. 

** **

**The End.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading it. It would make me happy, if you write a short review. *grin* **

** **

**Disclaimer: Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't own them. And the song at the beginning belongs to Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes. __**


End file.
